


The Haunted Palace

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Levi, M/M, ereri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	1. Chapter 1

爱尔敏•阿诺德在希尔基斯坦家的大门前下马，顺着仆从的指引前往小伯爵的住所。草坪中的小径每在脚掌下短上一截，昨日的宫中召见便在他的脑中回荡一番。  
“我给你五天时间，爱尔敏。”年轻的皇帝在夜晚的宫殿中独自站立，烛火在地面上落下他长长的暗影，墙壁间的寂静围抱他冷肃的话语，“五天时间，供你了解情况，决定是否为我的皇后看病。”  
这是游学医术多年的阿诺德接到的第一个、需日夜兼程赶赴的传召。静候他的皇帝冷静而礼貌地，为幼时好友抛下一把诱饵，垂下一条不得不咬的鱼钩。  
“我知道的不多，况且未必能悉数奉告。”沉默片刻后，让•希尔基斯坦开口，好友的来意令他对满桌的茶点全无半点兴趣，“哪怕艾伦这明摆着是让你有多少本事就套多少话。”他抱住双臂，收紧下巴，深深地靠进座椅，聚拢的双眉半晌才松开，缓呼长气：“好吧，陛下既然给你选择的时间，或许说明情况糟的一塌糊涂，而他念着友情给你提个醒。”希尔基斯坦微扬下颌，“你起个头吧。”  
爱尔敏撇撇嘴角，扯出个浅浅的苦笑，“我们还能从哪里开始呢。让，说说关于皇后陛下你知道多少吧。自从离家求学，我这个乡间乱窜的人对宫廷之事知之甚少。”  
“艾伦他叔叔当年谋权篡位，几乎让艾伦把命丢了，那之后足足有十年再无艾伦的踪迹，他再出现时却健康强壮，在西塞河的决战中一剑斩断篡位王的首级，这事你可没忘吧？”让在好友点头之后长叹一声，“这皇后是艾伦从神女峰上接下来的。”  
爱尔敏瞪大眼睛，“你说从哪？”  
“神女峰。”让重复道，“吉克先皇无子又去的早，艾伦即位后昭告天下，说他当年得神女峰上之人救助才有今天，带着浩浩荡荡的一队人马，从神女峰上亲自将现在这位皇后一路接到宫里——我在那队人里面。”  
爱尔敏听得恍恍惚惚，“我当年听消息只听一半，只知道皇后似乎是艾伦的救命恩人，若是知道他是去神女峰接人，说什么也不会让……”  
“爱尔敏？”  
“哦。”学士猛地从懊恼中回神，“你说你在那队人马里，那你见过皇后的脸吗？”  
“我可没想过你对这个感兴趣。”让来了点兴致，“你们医生给人看病还要先看是丑还是漂亮？我见过皇后的样子。那一路上有些时候艾伦邀他一道骑行——是个小个子，人长得白，双眼深沉，寡言少语——哦还有，他骑术不错。”  
爱尔敏心不在焉地点点头，像听进去了，又像没听进去。一双蓝眼珠围绕着窗子和墙壁转来转去，他自幼想事情就是这个模样，让等着他，等了一会儿才又见这位学士开口：“艾伦对他怎么样？”  
“对皇后？以前是好得不得了，后来嘛，”希尔基斯坦摇摇头，“艾伦逐渐疏远了他，一年前他已经让皇后住进宫里久废的一座殿宇里去了。”  
“但是他还在找医生为皇后治病。”  
“是啊。”让长叹一声，“说句不好听的，他该先给这背叛他的皇后看看脑子。”  
“背叛皇帝？”爱尔敏过了好一会儿才听懂让的话，“背叛艾伦？这怎么可能？”  
“怎么不可能了，你做梦也想不到和谁。”希尔基斯坦摇晃着小小的杯盏，冷哼道，“和埃尔文•史密斯。”  
“不可能。”爱尔敏立刻说，“那是陪格里沙和吉克作战的老骑士了，他绝对不会做出这种事情，而且他已经七十多了——”  
“哦，可他毕竟精神矍铄，是个帅气的老头，还挂着满身的勋章。”希尔基斯坦迎着爱尔敏狐疑的神情，“实话说，我也觉得难以想象，若不是我和艾伦亲眼看到——”  
“看到？”  
“三年前的秋猎夜宴，帐篷里，老骑士上身光裸，引着皇后的手指去碰他胸口那块陈年伤疤。你是见不到皇后的样子，他那双眼睛几乎痴醉那块伤疤里了——当然，艾伦气坏了。”希尔基斯坦看起来比皇帝还要愤怒，“气坏了，但他什么也没做。”  
爱尔敏正襟危坐，“老骑士已多年不居王城，是艾伦特地诏他来参加秋猎的？”  
“你在关注什么呀爱尔敏！”让以不可理喻的眼神瞧着他，“你该关心这皇后都干了什么好事。”  
“我知道。”爱尔敏说，“他干了什么？”  
“秋猎那天晚上下了雨。皇后披着斗篷，身边一个侍从也没有，仰着一张惨白渗的脸，雨水不断往他身上砸。我以为是艾伦不再理他或是准备降罪，他后悔了，想他活该被淋，就没在乎。哪知道——哪知道他宽袖里藏了一把短剑，艾伦去找他时，他劈头盖脸挥剑就砍，他们离得太近，要不是——要不是艾伦带了刀，那就糟了。他在艾伦肩上砍了一处深伤，自己倒好，两眼一闭直接晕过去了。后来他当然说自己什么都不记得，不知道在做什么，艾伦居然由着他！原本治皇后叛国都不为过。”  
“他说自己什么都不记得？”爱尔敏前倾身体，急切起来，“之后呢，之后你还知道多少？”  
“我又不是天天跟着皇帝。”希尔基斯坦满脸阴郁，张口呛人，停了一会儿又继续说，“皇后和老骑士没再见过面。差不多半年吧，皇后再出现时戴了铁面具，听说是害了病，已将面目毁得不能看了。又过一段时间，他身边侍从也没有了。再后来传他病得见不了人，去年又说这病传染，为了皇帝圣体，他被隔离了。”  
爱尔敏哑然失笑，“足足病了三年？”  
“一开始，还有人怀疑这病是皇帝默许的，我也曾想过是艾伦终于想通了要这家伙自生自灭。可艾伦开始给他找医生了，哈，两年都不管，现在给他找医生了。他还找得急呢，一个一个的催，为这病治不好而忧心忡忡。”  
“那几个看过病的医生呢，看出什么名堂没有？”  
“我哪知道。”年轻的小伯爵终于一改愁容，翻了白眼，“但那些人要是能看出什么，艾伦也不会叫你回来了吧。”  
爱尔敏自昨晚进宫后便不甚愉快的心情，在同希尔基斯坦交谈后变得更糟了。  
“孩子。我要告诉你一件事，但我希望你永远不会迎来记起它的那天。”他敬爱的老师，赤足周游的老巫医，曾用皮包骨头的手掌揉揉他的脑袋，宽大的、满沾尘沙的袍袖擦过他的面颊，言语低缓柔和，“住于神女峰上的，从来就不是医师和仙人们，而是……”  
爱尔敏决定向埃尔文•史密斯骑士登门拜访。  
老骑士半白的金发梳得光洁齐整，细纹围绕的双眼轻轻一眨，“希望你特地赶来不是为了询问我和皇后的关系。”  
“不。”爱尔敏说，“我想我明白你们那天怎么回事了——至少能明白个大概。”  
“多么一位年轻的、优秀的学士。”老骑士微笑着看着他，“那么还有什么是我能帮你的？”  
“恕我冒昧，您已多年居于乡下，可是陛下诏您回王都的？”  
老骑士擦拭着精致小巧的鼻烟壶，“是艾伦诏我回王都。”他微低头去，捧起小烟壶轻轻一闻，“也是他安排我和皇后见面。”  
爱尔敏盯着桌布上错综繁复的花纹，过了一会儿才说，“您认为艾伦对于皇后的事情了解多少？”  
“他显然有了思路，否则不会诏我回来。只怕他仍没想明白，才又叫你回宫。那么，孩子，”老骑士审视年轻的学士，“我虽不知道你们学士最终会查出什么，但不管是什么，只怕那都不会是令陛下开心的结论，请你仔细考虑。”  
“您在担心陛下？”爱尔敏斟酌几番，“三年前的那事情，可曾损坏艾伦他的——”  
“名声？耶格尔家赶走簒夺者们，是古艾尔迪亚帝国正统继承人，是教皇亲自加冕的皇帝，和周遭那些小国王有着天壤之别，你得知道这在教民心中的分量。只是我，没想到成为老头了还有卷进宫闺密事的一天。既然陛下不打算砍我的头，便把这件事当做绯色趣闻吧，这些东西传着传着便走样，谁也不知道真正的情况如何。”  
“艾伦的原话，”爱尔敏凝眉思索，“是叫我为皇后看病。”  
“大概真病了罢。他或许身体很糟，或许面容毁损，只要他们的婚姻还在持续，哪一项都要医治。你若真苦恼这病的事，我倒是能帮点忙。”老骑士转身离开，不一会儿，他取出带锁的小匣，递给了爱尔敏一小卷羊皮纸。  
“这是进过宫的医生，关于病的事情，你最好还是问问他们。”  
“谢谢。”爱尔敏收好羊皮纸，犹豫不决，“您……为何收集这些？”  
“自看见皇后的那一天起，我就决定留意情况了。”老骑士站起身，将学士送到门口，“我身上那道疤是五十年前的，孩子，我可不想让这漫长的岁月击倒年轻皇帝的心脏。”  
爱尔敏按照老骑士的名单去拜访医者。名单上的人们有一半已经离开王都，剩下的一半，病的病，疯的疯，问不出什么东西。“别看他的脸！”这是唯一一个还能说话的疯子医师，说出的最完整的一句话。  
走访了这些医师，爱尔敏为年轻皇帝的安危牵肠挂肚，恨不得立刻前往皇宫。他走家串户的，身上疲累，草草用了些点心，又耐下心来，选定了这五天里最后需要拜访的一户人家。  
三年前秋猎丑闻后不久，卡拉涅斯郡的阿克曼一家搬到王都。随着皇后重病，皇帝和阿克曼家的三笠小姐往来密切，皇宫的车架在阿克曼家的宅邸前频繁停靠，一次次将人接往宫中。人们说三笠小姐做了皇帝的情妇。爱尔敏一听这消息便和他们起了争论。  
“这怎么可能？”  
“怎么不可能了。他们俩本来青梅竹马，若不是当年政变，皇帝本该娶她的。皇后这么多年没有一个孩子，行为不端又生了病，我看皇帝早就烦透他了。要是这时候三笠小姐能给皇帝一个孩子，阿克曼家想要多大的荣耀都不在话下啦。”  
爱尔敏在阿克曼家的门前徘徊，眼前浮现出希尔基斯坦忧郁的脸。  
多年不见，三笠更漂亮了。她脊背挺得笔直，重见故友的欣喜薄薄地铺上脸颊，双眼间萦着一股挥之不去的忧愁。“你是巫医，爱尔敏。”她轻声自语，“艾伦终于打算找巫医来为他看病了？”  
“三笠。”爱尔敏精疲力竭地唤了她一声，对着姑娘诚挚的面容组织言语，“艾伦和你——”  
“我们没什么。”姑娘说完微微一怔，轻轻摇头，“这种事怕是辩解也没人信。”  
“啊，我不是问你这个。”爱尔敏面色一红，“哦，我相信你们。我是想问，艾伦在从你身上找线索吗？”  
“他要我给他讲一个故事，讲一个他从小就听过的故事，但只有我知道那个故事真正的结局。他听了一遍又一遍，一年又一年。”三笠停住，“可他不让我看皇后的脸。”  
爱尔敏沉默片刻，“他在担心你的安全。”  
“他担心的不只是我一个人的安全，但必须有人去做。爱尔敏，你是巫医，你总有办法。你治病的时候，一定要看到皇后的脸，如果可以……你把它画下来。我要给叔叔看一看，只能这样了。”她焦急地请求着，见一向睿智的好友一头雾水，犹豫片刻，取出了一个装满药草的天蓝色香袋。  
爱尔敏盯着这香袋看了许久，恍然大悟。又问：“你确定吗？”  
“艾伦让他见过埃尔文•史密斯先生。”三笠说，“我能肯定——只要见一见他的样子。可是艾伦该怎么办……”  
爱尔敏在五日满的夜晚回到了宫殿。  
年轻的皇帝亲自检查了他的行头，“好。你戴着这条驱邪避魔的学士项链呢……去看看他吧。”  
“您想好了。进过宫的医生不是病了就是疯了，您也不怕我见了皇后就回不来了。”  
皇帝终于被他半真半假的抱怨逗出了些许笑意。“你命大着呢。别废话了，快去。”  
爱尔敏在侍从的引领下步入宫中小径，远离皇宫建筑群，一路向西，侍从在小径的尽头停下脚步，他独自向前走去。  
这是一座漆黑的宫殿，矗立于一片寂静的园林之间。宫殿的墙体年久未修，每一层的窗户都黑漆漆的，大门洞开，就着月色，可窥见室内的层层积灰。爱尔敏在门口立了许久，走向园子。这是一片巨大的园子，在盛夏的夜晚，遍地枯叶落花。院子里不闻蝉鸣，只余枯叶在爱尔敏的脚下吱吱作响，紧密的秃枝划破他的衣袖，他一步步穿过半片枯园，寻不见一个人影。他走得气喘吁吁，在一小片满洒月光的空地上坐下，正待稍作歇息，只觉腿下一阵硌痛，伸手去摸，有棱有角，抽出来一看，是一副面具。  
铁面具。  
爱尔敏立刻站起身，紧攥着面具向前望去。眼前仍是望不到边的园子，却终于有了盛夏的模样，枝繁叶茂，风清蝉鸣。一枯一盛的两半园子在爱尔敏心头沉甸甸地压下去，一想到要找的皇后还是神女峰上请下来的家伙，更是一步也懒得迈出去。抗拒归抗拒，挣扎片刻，学士继续迈步，走入一片繁华绿树之间。  
[皇后大概在这半片园子里了。]他又郁闷了，手掌摩挲着铁面具。索性胡思乱想起来：[皇后的脸真小啊……艾伦也真干脆，把皇后关在这么大一个宫殿里一个侍从也不给，老婆丢了只怕他也不知道……所以关人都这么干脆了干嘛还治病，神女峰上的家伙哪有病可生……依我看这皇后至少是个五十年的家伙，也不知道带的行头够不够用，要是我也成了疯子，艾伦他就真的哭也没处哭去了。]  
恍然间他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。[依这情况这宫殿要是除了我还有人发出声音，那就只剩一个人选了。]  
“皇……皇后陛下？”  
爱尔敏抬起头，眯着眼睛，隐约在右侧的一棵高树上望见一道小小的影子。  
“嘁。你给我回去。”  
[好了，是本尊了，这下躲也躲不过啦。]爱尔敏走近那棵大树,仰头望去，树干上坐了一个笼在斗篷里的人，一条腿垂在树干下，轻轻地摇着。乍一看，活似挂在树上的一件飘荡的衣服。  
爱尔敏走到树下。“我是——”  
“皇帝派来给我看病的。我知道了，你可以回去了。”  
[真的架子不小啊。]爱尔敏不依不饶，“您体谅体谅我吧皇后陛下，为了找您我也是走了大半个园子……”他边说边仰头，企图窥一眼斗篷下的面容。  
下一秒他被“铛”的一下砸得眼冒金星，痛得叫出声来。  
“哎呦！”他缓了好一会儿，低头正望见草地上躺着一只鞋子。爱尔敏把鞋子捡起来，两手将这小鞋越攥越紧。“您怎么上来就打人！还是用鞋打！”  
[艾伦娶了个什么东西啊，小手小脚还这么暴力，真是活该关起来。]爱尔敏捏住鞋子，思索一下扔回去再被砸回来的可能性，把鞋子扔到一边，甩手走开，走了几步又认命地走回来。  
“我治不好您，艾伦就得折腾我。”  
那飘荡的斗篷静了会儿。“没人治得好我。”那声音冷冷清清的，“你走吧。我和艾伦说，他不会折腾你的。”  
“我的陛下，”爱尔敏在另一棵大树下坐下，准备持久战，“您之前让那么多医生看了病，怎么到我就死活不肯了？”  
斗篷那边沉默了会儿，才闷声说话。“小子你听好，来过这的医生不是病了就是疯了，我劝你不想死就赶快走。”  
爱尔敏一惊，“您……您都知道？”  
“我知道我会做什么，我也知道艾伦想做什么。”  
“原来是陛下硬要医生来见您的。”爱尔敏心中一片清明，“您后悔伤了过去的那些医生，也不想伤了我。”他放柔了声音，“你大可不必担心，我是一名巫医，我还戴着学士项链。”  
斗篷里的人这下专心听他说话了。“你是巫医？”又过了好一会儿，那人从树上跳下来，在草地上坐下，靠着树干，苍白的手自宽袖中伸出，压低了斗篷的帽檐。  
“我还知道您见过埃尔文•史密斯先生。”爱尔敏仰头望向对方刚刚栖坐的树干，那里已是一片枯枝败叶。“我知道您见了五十年前那道疤。”  
斗篷中的皇后低低地笑了一声。“那你也该知道，我大概已是个怪物了。”  
“您离岸的那端越来越近，见了你的人会被吸走魂魄，若不是您的理智有时清醒，那些医生早就化了白骨。陛下，您的病症，我说的可对？”爱尔敏一点点走近树下静靠的人，在他的面前跪下。“但您伤害不了我的，请让我看看您的脸吧。”  
苍白的手掌松开了。爱尔敏轻轻地掀开了微沾落叶的斗篷。  
“我看到了一张年轻漂亮的脸。”他轻声说道。  
皇后深邃的烟蓝色双眼静静地望着他，“可我认得埃尔文骑士五十年前的伤疤。”  
爱尔敏取出口袋里装满药草的小香袋。“那您是否还记得这个。”  
皇后的手掌轻托着香袋，打量布面上的绣文，“这东西驱邪。它是我……你来这之前见过谁？”  
“我见过阿克曼家的人。是三笠小姐，她托我画下您的样子。”爱尔敏已在他身旁展开纸笔，“她要带给凯尼先生。”  
“我记得的全都不多了……倒是没记错。”皇后瞟着学士沙沙而行的画笔，“小鬼，你出去以后，帮我一个忙吧。”  
爱尔敏停下笔，静静地等待着。  
他想起这一路，从皇宫，到废园，最为蹊跷的地方——  
“请带给我一面镜子。”

“你并不是来找我给皇后看病的。”爱尔敏与年轻的皇帝对峙着，“让那个傻瓜说的没错，你是需要给你自己看看病。你听着，陛下——”  
“叫艾伦。”皇帝烦躁地摆摆手，“你骂都骂了还挂着那个称呼？”  
“艾伦。”爱尔敏沉着声音，“皇后要我带给他一面镜子。”  
皇帝霍然转身，愣了好久。“他……真的这么说？”  
“是的。”  
年轻的皇帝气得踱步。“他住的是我的皇宫！他是我的皇后！可他一天到晚要我放他出去，想去见埃尔文那个老混蛋，还有凯尼那个臭老头！现在倒好，他居然……居然敢向你要镜子了！真好啊，他是多一秒都不想待在这儿了！”  
爱尔敏针锋相对。“是谁把埃尔文•史密斯和凯尼•阿克曼请回来的？是谁弄明白一切后把硬把别人关起来的？是谁明知道接近皇后的人有生命危险，还一个个命令他们去送死的？艾伦，你以为到底谁病了！”  
艾伦面红耳赤，几次想张口骂人又忍了下去，背过身盯着烛台生闷气。  
“只有一个人能拔出埃尔文•史密斯的那把短剑。”  
爱尔敏向年轻的皇帝展开画像。“这是皇后允许我画了给凯尼先生看的。艾伦，不光是你，连皇后自己，也快明白他是谁了。”  
皇帝攥住画像，手指轻轻发抖。“给那臭老头看？给那臭老头看了就一切都完了！”  
“不然能走多久呢？”爱尔敏望向昔日好友的背影，“艾伦，你该停手了。”  
“去你的爱尔敏！我叫你回来是帮我想办法，不是让你给我泄气。”  
“哦是吗，我答应这荒唐差事可是为了帮你清醒！”爱尔敏硬邦邦地往下说，“皇后必须离开。他不属于这里，也不属于你。”  
皇帝望着金碧辉煌的宫墙，想起裹挟花香的山间风吟，想起颂歌之下的圣堂祝福，想起出鞘的短剑，和帘幕遮掩的扇扇窗户，想起某个月明星稀的夜晚，他拿起了一面镜子。  
“我清醒的很。”  
他微笑着望向好友困惑的双眼。  
“我知道再没有一个梦境，能让我沉醉二十年。”


	2. Chapter 2

那是二十年前的一个春日。  
皮开肉绽、伤重垂危的艾伦•耶格尔滚落河水，被湍急的水流一路冲至神女峰的山脚。  
古艾尔迪亚的血统和教皇的圣谕予他保护，令这位游荡鬼门的皇子睁开双眼，重返人间。  
那是一个大雾的日子，雪白的雾气满溢在窗棱之外，他却觉得万丈朝阳披在了身上，涌动的温暖奔向他奋力跳动的虚弱心脏，疼痛和疲倦千里跋涉，过了好久才席卷他的知觉。年轻的皇子痛得惊叫起来，他满以为自己大叫了一声，实际上只发出了蚊蝇般细小的声音，他的身体绵软而沉重，深深地陷在床垫之间。皇子痛得龇牙咧嘴，可即便是龇牙咧嘴也会扯到他的伤口，一张脸越痛越皱，越皱越痛，不一会儿已皱成了苦瓜一条，汪汪泪水冲化了眼中的一片绿意。  
微凉的手指掰开他的嘴，往他口中塞了一块奶脂糖，浓郁的醇香征服了落难皇子的口舌，抚平了他的双眉，短暂地将他扯离翻天覆地的伤痛。他刚刚松下半口气，还没等他感受羽毛床的柔软与温暖，手臂间传来的、带着凉意的新痛令他一个激灵，一下挺起半个身子，牵动了更多的伤口，又砸回床上。  
他向身上瞟去，翻拧见骨的伤口一条条一道道爬满了他的身体，小皇子哀哼一声，这才发现身边早就坐了个人，一只手托着他的胳膊，另一只手向他的伤口上洒些清水，正在清洗伤口上的泥屑。  
“冲了一路河水了还需要清洗吗！”艾伦向对方抗议。他刚醒不久，喉咙间呼噜呼噜地，听到耳中呜里哇啦一堆，连自己也忘了刚刚要抱怨什么。清洗伤口的人抬头看了他一眼，那是一双冷淡而严厉的眼睛，艾伦给这一瞪看没了脾气，怕这陌生人一个不顺心把他宰了，乖乖闭嘴。  
洗伤口的人离开一会儿，回来时臂间搭着一条毛巾，手上托了一个瓷碗。他板着一张脸，先用湿毛巾一点点将艾伦干裂的嘴唇润湿，再用小勺从碗里舀了些清水喂他喝，不急不缓，动作轻柔。艾伦感动得张口要说谢谢，一个音还没发全，便见对方捧起他的胳膊，剩下的话便全被新传来的刺激堵了回去。对方将清洗伤口这件事做得专心致志，只在小皇子挺起身的时候一把将人按下去，头也不抬，话也不讲。以往在宫里，伤了碰了艾伦还能哼唧两声，现在这人摆明了不会理他，小皇子也只能不出声地忍着。可还是疼啊，他嘴上叫不出来了，眼泪就汪汪地顺着面颊流下来。起初他还能努力把泪水憋一憋，不让陌生人看了笑话，后来眼睛都哭花了，就也任由泪水一道道地往下冲了。皇家的孩子最忌讳哭泣，可他父亲没了，自己的命也差点没了，兄长又不知身在何处，哭一哭还不让吗。他心中大悲，身上大痛，等清洗伤口结束时，他一双眼早就肿起来了。  
“谢……”他见到陌生人把一大盆脏兮兮、臭烘烘的东西砸在小桌上，双手沾满了那些东西朝他走过来，一下把这东西拍在他伤口上，好好一声“谢谢”又憋了回去。陌生人的两只手被臭烘烘的东西裹成了两双黑手，在艾伦的伤口上抹来抹去，把艾伦也抹得臭烘烘的。艾伦紧皱着鼻子，开始后悔刚才哭得厉害，现在没眼泪可流了，这真是臭得让人想哭呀。他狐疑地望向陌生人的侧脸，……这人真是在救我吗？他要是乱来，我难道要这般臭烘烘地见冥王去？冥王都会把我踢回来吧？  
哭累了的八岁皇子在他乱七八糟的担忧中睡了过去。  
再醒来时陌生人正拿着一盆新的黑漆漆臭烘烘的东西往他身上抹，小皇子两眼一闭，又给臭晕过去了。  
就这样一连臭晕过去好几次。  
再次清醒时艾伦皱动鼻翼，闻见满室清香，这才犹犹豫豫地睁开眼睛。  
屋里没人。他又环顾周身，身上的伤口干干净净的。  
艾伦的一口长出气还没呼全，那小个子的陌生人又抱着一盆黑漆漆的东西出现在门口，熟悉的臭气把艾伦未松完的那口气堵了回去，一下堵成了咳嗽。陌生人见小皇子脸都咳红了，在原地僵了会儿，同手同脚地走过来放下盆，犹豫着伸手要帮孩子顺气。艾伦咳红了的一张脸这下狰狞起来：你手上太臭了可别过来！陌生人给小孩儿冒火的双眼唬住了，冷淡的双眼里染了几分无措，真在一边站住不动了。  
艾伦折腾了好一会儿自己缓过气来，阴郁着一张脸望着陌生人又把那盆东西往他的伤口上抹。他压着耐心看了一会儿，终于忍不住了：“这东西怎么像烂泥一样啊。”  
陌生人抬起头望他，眼里盈着一捧惊讶。  
“啊？不会真……真是烂泥吧？”  
他隐约觉得陌生人轻轻吸了一口气，接着他看到陌生人点点头。  
“喂！”艾伦蹭的挺起上身，拼命往床下窜去，“你不是人啊把烂泥往病号身上抹！”  
陌生人把艾伦往回按，他怕这孩子把伤口崩开不敢使劲儿，小孩就闹得更厉害了。“放我下床啊，烂泥先生！”  
陌生人瞥了小孩一眼，手指往烂泥里一戳，迅速往小孩鼻子下一伸。艾伦登时躺回床上。  
“你变态！”熏得眼发花的小孩抱怨着，“你乱来！你虐待！你这烂泥先生——”  
“行了，给我闭嘴。”  
艾伦被这突然传来的声音训得愣了几秒。  
“你现在说话都中气十足了，到底谁乱来？”  
艾伦愣了一阵儿，望着陌生人微皱的双眉和溢满烦躁的双眼，张大嘴巴，“你会说话呀烂泥先生！”  
“去你奶奶的烂泥先生，我又不是哑巴。”  
艾伦不干了：“你每次来都板着一张脸不说话，谁知道你不是哑巴？”  
陌生人的双眉拧得更紧了：“每次都得往你身上涂这臭东西，我是傻了吗要说话？”  
“哪个正常人用烂泥治病呀！”  
陌生人恶狠狠地：“你以为我愿意用这个，小鬼你该看在自己精神不错的份上给我感恩戴德地闭上嘴。”  
艾伦继续抗议，“可是——”  
陌生人面无表情地一掌插进烂泥里，掏出黑漆漆的手掌在艾伦面前晃晃。“你是自己闭上嘴，还是要我给你捂上。”  
艾伦立刻乖乖闭上嘴，还把嘴给抿起来了。  
他终于知道陌生人为什么永远对自己板着脸了——因为要抹那盆烂泥！那之后的日子他就没老实过，在陌生人给他伤口上抹泥的时候变着法的激对方说话，就等着看对方一说话后满脸懊悔的表情。他现在精神越来越好，一天天醒的时间越来越长，等陌生人上药成了他最盼望的乐趣。有几次陌生人真给他闹得恼了，抓了满手烂泥就要往他脸上砸。艾伦大叫，“大混蛋！虐待狂！变态！”那把烂泥最终被陌生人甩在了地上，又花了陌生人半个小时候的时间打扫地板。  
又过了一段日子，艾伦的伤口不需要抹泥了，陌生人也好久没再出现。年幼的皇子又想起了死去的父亲，篡位的叔叔，生死未卜的长兄，悲痛、孤寂、怒火和仇恨汹涌了小皇子的胸膛。陌生人再进到房间里时，望见的正是整张脸埋进枕头里的小孩。  
艾伦听见脚步声止在了他的床边，枕头被别人拽皱了一个角。  
“都哭湿了……小鬼，你怎么了？”  
艾伦有一肚子的苦难想要诉，又不知道救自己的这个陌生人是谁，要是说完了被绑到叔叔那里就麻烦了，还一句话也说不得，可这说不出来就会不停地想，他越想是越委屈，反倒一抽一抽哭得更厉害了。  
陌生人没想过这小鬼这么难搞，问什么也不说就知道摇头，还啪嗒啪嗒地掉泪。他本就嘴笨不会劝人，这下脸色更臭了。最后他想小鬼到底是个娃娃，哭够了就好了，便取了几条手帕搭在臂上，把艾伦的脸从枕头里扳过来，小鬼仰望着天花板掉泪，他就坐在一边擦泪。小鬼掉一滴，他就擦一滴。大半夜过去，小孩哭得困了，迷迷糊糊地攥住陌生人擦泪的手指，手帕这下糊了小孩一脸，随着小孩说话声起起伏伏的。“烂泥先生……您人真好。”  
陌生人的手指僵了一僵，从小孩手里挣出来，舀了清水蘸了毛巾，帮小孩一点点把脸洗干净。“我有名字。”嘴笨了半个夜晚的陌生人终于找到了话说，“我叫利威尔。”  
“利威尔……”艾伦含含糊糊地重复着这个名字，最后的尾音融进了一声小呼噜里。  
年幼的艾伦觉得，他这辈子一半的架已经和吉克吵完了，剩下的那一半全花在利威尔身上了。  
伤口快好时往往痒得不得了，艾伦浑身上下都是伤口，快好双手发抖，恨不得刨地一样把自己翻个底朝天。利威尔一开始只是坐在他旁边看着他，看小孩要挠时便一掌朝他的手背打去，每次用力都不小，立时把手背打红了。时间一长他发现艾伦记痒不记打，便大刀阔斧地把艾伦两只手绑在了床上。这下小孩骚不了痒了，在小床上一会儿扑腾一下，耷拉着眉眼和嘴角，哼哼几声。他疼的那时候还以为利威尔不理他，一直没嚎，现在有人理他了，也开始像其他小鬼一样哼哼唧唧地撒娇了。结果不管他怎么哼唧利威尔都不管他，艾伦痒得满身满心都是郁闷，便开始呛利威尔和他吵架了。  
艾伦发现利威尔这人处久了不算个话特别少的人，但是嘴笨，就连吵架也常常吵不到点上，怎么看都是个大人了，偶尔比自己还孩子气。时间一久小孩就在吵架吵得正热闹的时候丢给利威尔一句好听的话，夸得人无地自容的那种，然后看着利威尔愣住的样子笑出声来。也是在相熟了不知多久以后，艾伦终于问了一句，“我在这是在哪？”  
利威尔正洗着水果，瞟他一眼，“我还以为你这傻子想不起来问了。”  
“喂!”  
利威尔打量打量艾伦绑得好好的双手，便拿着苹果往艾伦嘴边一放，小孩张口咬下一口，眼睛骨碌碌盯着他看。  
“你在神女峰上。”  
“神女峰！”小孩差点被苹果呛到，“希斯托利亚女女女女神的神女峰？”  
利威尔点点头，又把苹果递到艾伦嘴边。  
艾伦只顾着看他，咬了几下也没把苹果咬下来。“那你是仙仙仙仙子吗？”  
利威尔果断地翻他一个白眼。“傻瓜。我当然是普通人。”  
“普通人能用烂泥治好伤吗！”小孩“咔嚓”一下咬了一大口苹果。  
“经过我的手可以，你要是想，我用大粪也能把你治好。”  
艾伦差点把苹果喷出来。“你聊天水平真是一等一的差劲。这哪里是普通人呀，这分明是巫术，巫医才能用烂泥治好伤嘛。”  
“巫医？”利威尔茫然地望向艾伦，“你认为我是一个巫医吗？”  
“你自己不记得吗？”艾伦探探脑袋，从利威尔已经僵住的手掌上咬下一口苹果。  
“……我大概不记得。”利威尔回过神来，替小孩擦干净嘴巴。“我一直住在神女峰上，还以为用自然之物治病是普通的本事。”  
“这可是救人的大本事！要不是你把我捡来，我早就去冥王那啃蛋糕去了。”  
“说到这个，”利威尔冷下脸来，“是哪个混蛋把你砍成这样。”  
利威尔眉宇间压抑的点点怒气看得艾伦心里一酸：他安全了，他在神女峰上，终于有人问问他为什么伤成那样了，受的罪终于不用再忍着了，他终于不用一个人委屈了。  
他说了很多，断断续续，从叔父的政变，到和兄长的逃亡，从幼时的宫廷生活，到遍体鳞伤地跌落急流。  
“我一定要回去。”皇子碧绿的双眼燃烧起来，“我要把那老东西的臭屁股从父亲的王座上赶下来，把他的脑袋挂在城门上。”  
利威尔安静地听他说完，倒了点水，一勺一勺地喂进小皇子的口中，像艾伦刚刚清醒的那天一样。  
“我一定要好起来。”艾伦说，“我的兄长，他的国家，都在等我回去。”  
利威尔松开艾伦右手的绑带，揉按着他的手指，望进他的眼睛。“你会回去的。”  
春去秋来，艾伦能够下床走动了。他跟着利威尔，第一次走出这个房间。  
房间外是一条幽长的走廊，烛火的光辉在墙壁上摇曳，两侧的墙壁上方是七扇小门。  
“那里面是什么？”  
“是不该被看见的东西。”  
他随着利威尔走出长廊，走下繁多的级级台阶。走入秋日的神女峰。  
遍山果树，金叶披挂。他在夕阳落下的梢头见到了那位女神，金色的发丝笼罩夕阳的光芒，澄澈的双眼蕴藏蓝天的浩瀚。他匍匐于地，向女神诉说他的心愿。  
“你还不能现在下山，亲爱的皇子。”女神微笑着，“你要留在我的山上，待山中的清泉涤荡你身体的沉污，待树上的野果强健你瘦弱的躯体，待金足的凤凰于枝头长鸣，你将骑着太阳的骏马，夺回属于你的东西。”  
秋去，春来，冬雪，夏蝉。艾伦在这神女峰上度过了一年又一年。  
他在春日同利威尔一道为鲜花剪枝，对方一边奚落他的作品，一边细心地擦净他双手的尘土。  
他在夏天同利威尔一起摸鱼，摸着摸着捧着溪水浇了对方满身。  
他在秋夕同利威尔一路上山打果，趴在树上，将青枣砸向利威尔的额头，在对方瞪过来时开怀大笑，险些栽下树去。  
他在冬夜与利威尔一起堆柴烤火，望着山间的皑皑白雪，讲述山外的世界。  
他讲起卡拉涅斯郡的森林，西根歇那的集市，特罗斯特的赛马，罗斯地区的沙漠。他谈到皇帝的步辇，商贩的吆喝，秋日的麦田，冬日的庆典。有些是他儿时同父兄一道见过的，有些是他东拼西凑地编出来的，他全都一字一字、一句一句地讲给利威尔听。久居山间之人凝神倾听他的话语，双眼中的片片烟蓝随着他声音的起伏涌动丝丝波澜，是映照在月夜下的念想，融化在白雪间的期盼。  
“总有一天。我会带你出去。”艾伦望着利威尔被火光映红的安静侧脸，“我会带你出去，看遍这些风景。”  
年复一年，八岁的孩子长成了十六岁的青年，他健康、强壮，在夕阳漫天的秋日听到了金足凤凰的长鸣。  
金凤长鸣的树下徘徊着太阳的骏马，雪白的毛发，金色的马鬃，金色的蹄子，金色的马鞍。  
长鸣的凤凰高吐烈焰，火苗褪去后，是一把落于他掌间的精钢长剑。  
他骑上太阳的骏马，佩戴烈焰的长剑，俯身亲吻他长居山间的救命恩人。  
“你要等我回来。”  
他迎着火红霞光，骑着太阳的骏马，沿着神圣的指引一路向前。  
他找到了失散的兄长，成了骁勇善战的英雄，在西塞河的决战砍断了篡位者的首级，将它高挂城门，伴寒鸦盘旋。  
一去四年。年轻的皇帝艾伦•耶格尔，带着火红的玫瑰，领着浩浩荡荡的队伍，一路西行，来到昔日投身的神女峰。  
他被希斯托利亚女神亲自接待，也被女神亲自规劝。  
“我的那位朋友每隔一段时间便会陷入深眠，每当他苏醒，便什么也不会记得。亲爱的年轻人，如果你要带他下山，请走向他的床边，若你将他唤醒，若他仍记得你，他便能同你一道，离开这久居成笼的山间。”  
年轻的皇帝艾伦•耶格尔，走向熟悉的山间宫殿。  
这座宫殿里漆黑、静谧，笼罩着又长又深的夜晚。  
他一走入这坐宫殿，门边的屋顶就燃起了光亮。  
他一走上层层台阶，墙壁的烛火就把层层台阶照亮。  
在台阶的尽头，宫殿的终点。  
那是个干净的木箱，低矮，无枕。   
艾伦找寻的先生，正沉睡于木箱之上。  
雪白的面颊染上僵硬的冷意，鸦羽般的黑发贴于木箱之畔，烟蓝色的双眼沉沉阖去，薄而淡的唇畔悄然紧闭。他身披黑色的礼服，烛火的光亮映照打赤的双足，交叉的十指安安静静，平放于黑衣笼罩的胸前。   
年轻的皇帝在他的床边跪下，轻轻地、轻轻地，将长途跋涉而枯萎凋零的玫瑰放在他的指间。  
“心爱的人，我跨过岁月，踏遍山水，重回儿时的山峦，来完成一个承诺，一个心愿。我要带你走出久居成笼的山间，我盼你常伴我的身畔，我望你携着我与你点滴相连的青春岁月，苏醒于这场安静的深眠。”  
待月亮冲破乌云的遮蔽照亮夜晚。  
待月亮的光辉也渐渐隐于天边。  
待烛泪滴满了墙壁间的每一座烛台。  
待黎明的黑暗袭向了这座宫殿。  
枯萎的玫瑰在这片黑暗之中悄然绽放。  
烈得像火，红得像血。  
他的心爱之人睁开了沉眠的双眼，清冷如水，深邃似海。  
“艾伦。”  
紧握着盛放的玫瑰，将他的姓名呼唤。  
卸去黑衣，披挂华服。  
伴着他的先生，走下层级的台阶，走向宫殿的另一边。  
楼上的七间屋子门扉洞开，但他们看不到一间。  
七面镜子映射着并肩而行的身影，但他们看不到一面。  
这七面镜子的影像汇笼于希斯托利亚女神的双眼。  
玫瑰，骨骼，烛灯，与火焰。  
他们走出沉睡的宫殿，朝阳已暖暖地洒在身畔。  
山间的女神微笑着同他们分别祝愿。  
她同利威尔轻声低语：“时隔多年，你终于与你的新郎见面。这是一场等候多时的婚姻，它是一瞬，也是多年。”  
她同艾伦缓言交谈：“神女峰的新娘，是每一个年轻人的礼物，也是年轻人的考验。神女峰的人不喜镜子，你若想同他长久相伴，便不让镜子污染你的双眼。因为你一旦拿到镜子，爱情与痛苦，梦想与真实，总是需要一个答案。”  
她亲吻他们的面颊，为他们的离开送上祝福。  
艾伦浅行一礼，将他的先生迎上太阳的骏马，嘶鸣于耳，奔出神圣的山峦。  
走过卡拉涅斯的森林，穿过罗斯地区的沙漠，路过西根歇那的集市，跑过特罗斯特的赛马，来到王都的花园。  
送走每一面镜子，布置新婚的宫殿。  
在灯火下亲吻，在舞蹈间旋转。  
圣堂的主教，亲吻新娘的指尖，也带来了温和的祝愿。  
“亲爱的孩子，祝愿你在风雨归来后，终得安眠。”  
年轻的皇帝接回了于他救命有恩的皇后，苦难中的陪伴换来了荣耀与宝冠。  
这段佳话传开了一年，又一年。直到一个本该平平无奇的夜晚。  
艾伦夹着一杯甜橙酒，走回他的宫殿，在离床边几步远的地方生生顿住了脚步。  
薄丝层层的帷幔之后，利威尔侧跪在床榻上，手中握着一把金柄短剑，微仰着头，剑面的寒光映着他的鼻梁和烟蓝色的双眼。“艾伦，这是你的剑？”  
年轻的耶格尔皇帝惊出一身冷汗，胡乱咳了一声，“是我的。”  
利威尔轻轻摇了摇头，他将这柄短剑入鞘，放到离皇帝更近的位置，轻点着剑鞘上的刻字。“E.S. 艾伦，我想知道这个E.S.是谁。”  
艾伦胡乱扯了好些话，将利威尔搪塞过去，在对方入睡之后，将短剑置于膝上，凝神而望。他握住剑柄，用上力气——短剑纹丝不动。  
这是一把入了鞘的短剑，本由埃尔文•史密斯骑士所有，后由格里沙先皇随身佩戴，代代相传。五十年前，格里沙先皇起兵反抗簒夺者们大捷频频，却在卡拉涅斯郡遭遇横祸。年轻的领袖和他最优秀的将领呕血不止，虚软无力，呼吸微弱，被突如其来的怪病几乎夺了生命，幸得一位无名巫医救助，方能重获康健。那位巫医借用史密斯骑士的短剑，以火焰为阵，与簒夺者的老国师索尔相持相斗，换回了领袖与将领的生命，也将老巫师的生命之火远隔千里之外以阵熄灭。救人之后，巫医拒绝了随军前行的请求，离开营地，不知所踪。他借过的那柄短剑被作为驱邪之物，由史密斯骑士交予格里沙，再由格里沙交给儿子，常伴于君王的枕畔，以祈安年。  
巫医借物，其物易主，除非当年的巫医仍旧在世，无人能拔出这把已封之剑。  
可若是当年的巫医仍旧在世——艾伦望向利威尔年轻的侧脸。日夜相对，这个人全无半点老态，全然不似伪装青春。若不是那名巫医在世……便再没有可能解释地通了。  
皇帝抱剑而坐，夜已过半，长烛将尽，他浅浅一笑，凝重的双眉舒展开来。这是神女峰上的人，在那山上每隔几年一次沉睡，全不记得前事，若是他救了人后上山，一经沉睡，全部忘了倒也说得通。况且，神女峰上的那些人，谁还在乎年岁与样貌呢。摇摇头，艾伦不禁为自己的紧张感到好笑，收剑入枕，安心睡去。  
但他的皇后并未就此安心。自那晚拔剑出鞘以后，利威尔在夜里时常头痛，需要抱剑于身方能安寝，每日念叨剑柄上的名字，同艾伦询问关于这柄短剑的事情。  
“‘埃尔文•史密斯’对吗？让我见见这名骑士。”他掐着额角，在多月以来的失眠夜晚同艾伦说道：“我需要见到他。这大概是唯一能纾解这头痛的方法了……”  
争持许久，艾伦将年迈的骑士自安度晚年的乡下诏令还都。  
最初，他只是远远地让老骑士和皇后在大殿里见上一面。  
“他太老了。”利威尔说，“我不认得这骑士，这剑柄上的因该是个年轻人的名字。”  
艾伦因他前半句话松的半口气又因他后半句话沉了下去。还没等他再说别的，老骑士便请求同他单独谈话。  
“陛下，恕我冒昧，皇后的相貌，一如当年救了我的命的那名巫医。”老骑士几经斟酌，总觉之后的话语涉及婚姻私事，不知如何开口。  
艾伦索性替他直入：“皇后拔出了你的短剑。依你看，这可会是那名巫医本人？”  
“巫医的剑只有他本人才能拔出，这一点不会有错。陛下，既然是巫医，动用巫术伪装年轻的样貌不在话下。您……”老骑士不好说娶了一位暮鼓老者，便先行跳过，“这位皇后出现在您的身边只怕有所图谋，陛下要小心。”  
“您或许多虑了。”艾伦片刻后接上老骑士的话语，“皇后来自神女峰，那座峰上的人想要永葆青春大概不是难事。”  
“神女峰？”老骑士笑着摇头，“陛下，您怕是弄错了。那巫医是阿克曼家库谢尔小姐的儿子，从没听说去过什么山上。”  
艾伦回到宫殿，心中郁郁，皇后的身体必然是那名巫医本人，不知为何换了住所，还丢了记忆。若他真的记得五十年前的事情，这位年过七旬的伪装人，可还值得信任？  
他安排了老骑士与皇后见面。  
望着与老骑士并肩离去的利威尔，艾伦一瞬间心头沉抑，几乎惊叫出声。夕阳的影子亲吻了年老与年迈的两具身体，他忽然害怕，怕这一见面，他的利威尔再也回不来了。  
“陛下，您还记得我吗。”老骑士温声询问。  
“我或许记得你的名字。”利威尔闷声道，“但这名字不该配这么年老的样貌。”  
老骑士冷静地审视这位来历不明的皇后。若真是救命之人，五十年岁月已过，一股当年没有的妖异之感却陡然升起，不管如何，都该让这位皇后明白，他不该留在皇帝身边。  
“五十年前……”老骑士一字一句，将陈年往事娓娓道来。  
他记得清清楚楚，那是一个暴雨之夜，他和年轻的领袖身中巫术，重病缠身，微弱的呻吟和滚烫的呼吸溢满了死亡的臭气。那名巫医身披漆黑斗篷，披雨踏泥而来，闯入帐篷，被出鞘的把把长剑团团围住。  
“要是还想救他，就给我放下剑。”  
巫医的声音冷得像冰，埃尔文在视线模糊之中望着那矮小挺拔的斗篷，忽地生出一阵豪赌之气，总不会更糟了。  
“我要抢的可是两条命，借你一把剑，不算过分。”巫医抽出埃尔文的短剑，掀开骑士的衣衫，在骑士的胸口剜下三道深痕，避开要害，手掌沾满淌下的鲜血，在地面画下符文，燃起的烈火将他围住。巫医跪坐于地，横剑于膝，低语阵阵。待到暴雨将歇，火焰熄灭，骑士和领袖已康复如初，而千里外的旧王都，施咒的国师索尔也应时一命呜呼。  
领袖和骑士被欣喜地士兵团团围住，长斗结束的巫医安安静静地坐在原地，许久仍未起身。  
获救者向他郑重致谢，不管是救命还是除掉国师索尔，都是大功，他们要他随军而行，应他所有想得到的封赏。  
巫医抬起头来，兜帽滑落，露出布着汗水的面容，“你们将那帮混蛋赶出去就够了。”他晃了晃才站起来，虚浮脚步，走出帐篷，再无踪迹。  
老骑士袒露陈年的伤疤，在皇后的双眼里看到了翻涌的情绪。利威尔的手指触碰那道伤疤，接着是手掌，他拢着这伤疤看了许久，低着头，轻轻笑了一声，嘴角扬了一个格外苦涩的弧度。却正是这个笑，让埃尔文无比确定，他是当年的那名巫医。  
怒气冲冲的皇帝挑破了帐篷，带走了皇后，更是朝老骑士发了一通火。  
艾伦只看到了皇后眼里涌动的、仿佛不休不歇的挣扎，一刻的恍惚，他觉得自己一脚踏进了无法回头的荒路。  
艾伦在暴雨之中找到了利威尔，还未给他一个拥抱，便迎上对方刺来的短剑。那时的利威尔双目冰冷，他却看清楚了，那剑的方向一开始便是他的肩头，一开始就不是要取他性命，那么若利威尔真是巫医，只怕他看到了什么别的东西。他压抑着心中的后怕，又一次相信了他的皇后。利威尔却对雨夜袭击的记忆模模糊糊，大部分时候他什么也不记得，偶尔记得了，也说不出个缘由。  
利威尔真正记起的事情，是五十年前的那场生命挽救，这段记忆让他开始躲避同艾伦的接触。  
“我既然五十年前就活着，”他说，“还没成一张老头脸，那就是个怪物了。艾伦，你得离我远点。”  
他当然该离他远点，为了自己，为了国家。  
艾伦总是在夜下的宫廊里见到利威尔自藏书阁中归来的身影，侍从的提灯照亮他眼下的疲倦。他在几个夜晚悄悄去过利威尔的房间，见到的人冷汗满身，长困梦魇。经过几次激烈的征讨，他们再度同床。每个夜晚，艾伦倾听着身边溺水般的呼吸将人摇醒，被摇醒的人固执地在桌边一夜枯坐，等艾伦熟睡时再悄然回到床畔，天一亮又不见踪影。  
“我不记得五十年前杀掉索尔那老家伙后的任何事，”终于在又一个相伴失眠的夜晚，利威尔和艾伦说话了，“但我必须知道发生了什么。”  
“不管发生了什么，你总不会害我。”艾伦拥住身边瘦削的骨骼，“你救过我父亲和老骑士的命，救过我的命。我要是因为你是个老头就不要你了，那才是天大的忘恩负义。”  
“我想不想害你，和我到底会做什么是两回事。”利威尔推开他，在黑暗中坐起身，“长生不死永远是一句屁话，我曾是巫医，最清楚不过。我要是真的活了七十多年，相貌不生变化，必定已不算是人。该入土的怪物做不出好事。要真是这样，你挥刀把我宰了就行，我是怕……”他再没说下去。  
几天后的一个早晨，艾伦在雾气弥漫的花园中寻见了利威尔，和几个倒地的侍从。艾伦很久没见到这样的利威尔了：他精神很好，面色红润，仿佛还在神女峰上的模样，疲倦远离了整个躯体。可这恢复精神的人见到艾伦便冷下脸来。“别过来，看看你的脚下。”他引着皇帝去看草地上面色青灰躯体僵硬的侍从们，“这件事是我做的。”他替未曾瞑目的小侍从阖上双眼。“艾伦，将死未死的人会吸食别人生气，你真不该留着一个老头……你带着那柄剑呢吗，要是带着，就再也别放下。”  
“你……就这么杀了人？”  
“我不想杀人，但这已不是个正常的身体，你宫中的人对现在的我来说全是鲜活的猎物，你该好好想想宰了我的办法。”  
艾伦带他回了自己的宫殿，屏退了侍从，令他闭门不出。“你会好起来的。”  
几天后艾伦回来看他时，利威尔已憔悴了不少，整张面孔全无血色。“我已许久不吃不喝，还活得好好的。要真是将死未死的老头，内脏也没有衰竭之感。”确定艾伦带着那柄短剑，利威尔慢慢走向他。“艾伦，该有个结果了。”  
年轻的皇帝伫立不动。“我拔不出这柄剑。”  
下一秒剑面的寒光映亮了他的脸，利威尔将出鞘的短剑交到艾伦手上。  
“试一试。我要是个老头，你刺下来就完了。要是刺不死人，你就倒大霉了。”  
“我不会贸然杀人。”艾伦紧握着剑柄，缓缓后退，“你或许是中了巫术——”  
“能让我中巫术的人，五十年前就死在了我手里。”利威尔尽力提醒他，与艾伦两相对峙，最后轻叹一声，亮出手臂。“我不逼你杀人。你来试试，只要它能划伤我，你放我自生自灭就行了。”  
过了很久，皇帝挥剑向他的手臂砍去。  
什么也没留下。  
利威尔捧着完好无损的手臂看了看，忽而冲向桌子，抓起最普通的一把铁器向手臂扎去，他手臂间的皮肤瞬间滚烫，冒出血花。利威尔怔怔地望着手中的铁器，顺着桌边跌坐下来，脸上闪过一抹短促而绝望的微笑。“艾伦。”他呼唤皇帝的名字，向他伸出手。“艾伦。”  
年轻的皇帝神色滞然，片刻后又双目清明，快步走来，紧紧地将他拥在怀里，腰间的短剑硌痛了他的身体。  
“艾伦……艾伦……”  
他不住地念他的名字，依依不舍地捧起年轻人的面颊。  
“我……我可能已经……”他几次张口，也说不出完整的句子。  
最终他低下头，“若是阿克曼家还有人在，我想见见他们。”  
他此后每次出门都戴上一副铁面具，以防吸食他人生气。  
阿克曼家的人自卡拉涅斯郡应召赶来，来的却是三笠•阿克曼小姐，她那么年轻，也显然与最终的线索相距甚远。但皇帝执意选了这一个，犹豫地向她试探。  
“你从小就知道这个故事……”前来的姑娘迷糊不解，“无名的巫医救活了格里沙先皇和埃尔文将领，继续云游四方，治病救人。”  
她昔日的好友严肃地审视她，“我希望听到的是实话。三笠，你们阿克曼家的人应该最清楚，那个故事最后怎么样了。”  
姑娘担忧地望着他的脸，有些害怕回答他的话……但她总不会拒绝他的，她从来拒绝不了他。“五十年前，卡拉涅斯郡多了一座无名冢。”  
“你撒谎！”  
她第一次见到昔日玩伴真真切切的怒火，这才觉得几乎不认识他了，但她依旧回答他的话，她会回答他所有的疑问。“我说的是真的。”三笠取出一个装满药草的天蓝色香袋。“卡拉涅斯常有妖物作祟，这是很早以前，库谢尔小姐的儿子，那位巫医先生亲手做的、施了咒的防身袋子，在每个女孩身上传了下来。我们一接到这个袋子，就会听老家主讲他的事，也都知道，他早早就变成了一座墓。”  
艾伦一连几夜燃烛独坐，在每一个白日接三笠小姐进宫，听她讲了一遍又一遍故事的结局。终于在第十四个夜晚，走进了利威尔的宫殿。  
利威尔安安静静地坐在床边，他已多日不见任何侍从，不见人气，烛火在他苍白的脸颊上跳跃，“能让我见见阿克曼家的人吗？”  
艾伦在他面前停住脚步，攥紧拳头，居高临下地，“你永远别想见到他们。”  
利威尔望着他的神色，放轻声音，“你见过他们了。得到的不是什么好消息。”  
“闭嘴！”  
皇帝坐在床的另一边，眉宇间愁云满布，过了会儿，他转过头来，仔仔细细地盯着利威尔瞧，看他温和的眉眼，看他年轻的样貌，看这个相识了十八年，又好像从未真正认识过的人。  
他紧攥的拳头被利威尔的双掌拢住了——温暖的一双手掌，艾伦眼眶红了。  
“艾伦，我们一开始就错了。”  
他什么也听不见，只能感受到这温暖而真实的手掌。  
“触觉，耳朵，还有心，都是骗子。唯一能看清一切的，只有眼睛，只有看向一样东西的眼睛。”  
年轻的皇帝抬起头，环顾这个精密布置，五年之久，久到所有的荒唐命令已成自然的皇宫，扫过一扇扇帘幕遮蔽的窗户。这座烛台为伴的宫殿不见玻璃，这座宫殿更加缺少另一样物件。  
“只需要一面镜子。”  
离那次突如其来的抢夺魂魄已过去半年之久，利威尔终日昏昏沉沉，清醒的时候往往超不过一个小时。艾伦就在这房间里看着他，看他沉睡的面容，看他紧闭的双眼，想了很多事，想起神女峰上如梦似幻的八年岁月，想起暂忘使命、无忧无虑的八年时光，想起战火与鲜血中不灭不休的思念，想起朝阳满浴的骏马上光彩照人的新娘，想起枯萎的玫瑰绽放的夜晚。  
艾伦捧来小小的镜子，悄悄地躺到床边。  
望着镜子，他终于睁开了双眼。  
月光轻洒的屋子，帷幔飘荡的床畔，嶙峋的白骨，安睡在年轻皇帝的枕边。  
他颤抖着伸出手，似要触摸身边人的脸。  
他最后收回了手，抱镜而眠。  
在黎明之前，离开了安寝多年的床畔。  
艾伦锁死了利威尔的寝殿。  
他见到了连夜赶来，一把老骨头要颠散架的凯尼•阿克曼老家主。  
“那孩子的父亲是那一代最优秀的学士，但已决定做了巫医。他不想让自己的儿子也和妖物邪祟牵扯太多，便在那婴儿出生不久后，隐姓埋名，周游四方，他是那一代最厉害的巫医。  
“这孩子的右手生有六指，天生畸形，上一代的老家主砍了小家伙的第六指。这一砍，正是砍破了一道封印，那孩子开了灵智，在他母亲去世后，弃了名姓，走上了他父亲最不愿意他涉足的、巫医的道路。  
“他救的人数不过来，倒只有两个，每个人都记得。年纪轻轻的无名巫医杀死了老国师，挽救了先皇和骑士的生命，这个施以援手的好心人不求功不求名，继续他救人治病的圣途，哈，这是多少人喜欢听到的传说故事，那也是我们希望别人以为的结局。  
“那孩子回家时我还同他说过话，第二天再去房间里看他时，他已经死了。睡得安然，双掌拢在被子上，已没有了呼吸。”老家主大口呼气，疲倦的胸膛起起伏伏，“那是我最喜欢的孩子。才二十年，就这么走到了头。家里没人知道原因，或许是老国师的诅咒打中了他，或许只是在救人时耗尽了气力，谁知道呢。  
“巫医无名，他的墓很小，连块碑也没有。再过几年，等我也死了，就再也没人记得他曾经的名字了。  
“那孩子离家救人前，有一个名字，他叫利威尔。”  
艾伦喝了很多酒，面色酡红，双眼晶亮，他走回上锁的住处时，却发现门锁开了，铁面具也不见了。  
“皇后在哪！”  
侍从跪了一地，一个也答不上话。  
艾伦在皇宫的偏门截住了他身披黑斗，戴好面具，正欲骑马离去的利威尔。  
“你去干什么。”  
面具后传来冷淡的声音，“去见一个人。”  
“我不准你去。”  
斗篷下的人苦笑一声，“你应该让我去。”  
艾伦快步上前——太轻松了——这根本连马也坐不稳的孤魂野鬼全无力气，他一拽就将他拉下了马。  
“你别想出去，你别想离开。”  
皇后住进了一片废园，没有侍从，没有人迹，只有他与繁盛的鲜花树木为伴，以棵棵植物的生命维持气力，将经过的绿树鲜花变作枯枝残瓣。  
艾伦一连多日向那废园观望——总能找到办法，一定有一个办法，可以让他重获新生！他冷静地命令一个又一个医生走进废园，目送疯癫重病的医生离开。在老城堡落满积灰的门前，看到了面色康健的利威尔。艾伦带着罪孽感和自我厌恶站到他的旁边，在对方的眼中见到同样的一股深切自恶。但年轻的皇帝看到了更多，他见到了白骨的幻影，在这年轻的面庞上若隐若现。  
“这是件罪恶的事情，你再也不能这么做。”  
他说，“给我一面镜子，艾伦，让我确定我的猜测正确。”他没有看他，“我该去我本属于的地方。”  
“你本应属于的地方？”艾伦一声冷笑，“你应该在每一个日夜自由呼吸，你应该接受每一个受恩之人的鲜花与感激，你应该属于这片鲜活的天地。你是我家人，我绝不会把家人交给暗不见底的硫磺深渊。”  
“会有办法的。”

皇帝的书信，终于停在年轻的金发学士身边。


	3. Chapter 3

三  
爱尔敏捧着小匣，再度走向那片废园。  
他想起半月以前，皇宫的诏令伴着黑色的渡鸦抵达他栖居的山下。  
他那位曾是学士、也曾是最优秀的巫医的老师，交给他一个木匣。  
“孩子，我要告诉你一件事，但我希望你不会有记起他的那天。” 老师烟蓝色的双眼忧伤地望向遥远的山峦。“神女峰上住着的，从来不是仙人，而是已死而不自知，无乡可归之人。”  
“出了那座山，他们就要回乡了。”  
“回到那黑夜永在，寂静长存的众生之乡。”

打开的木匣中躺着一对刻满符文的银镯。  
“艾伦一开始一直不同意我把他带给您，但毕竟，”爱尔敏小心翼翼地把师傅的银镯递到利威尔手里，“他还是同意了。戴上这对镯子，您就无法吸取活人的生灵了，艾伦他会接您出去的。”  
利威尔握着银镯，将它反复打量，银器令他的手指不断冒出水泡，爱尔敏看不过去，帮他将银镯套向双腕。  
“它们就像一副铐。”利威尔感受着手腕上传来的阵阵灼痛，伴着一股与生俱来、不断追寻的亲切感——就像父亲握住了他的双手。  
“小鬼，你是他的学生吧，那位桂冠学士化身的巫医的学生。”利威尔的神情柔和许多，带着些鼓励，望向金发的青年，“你能在这宫殿里看到什么？”  
爱尔敏微微一愣，恍惚间以为是师长正在授课，低头回答：“我看到一片挥散不去的阴云，积聚在宫殿上方。”  
而他更加清楚，久挥不去的阴云，多是亡灵的念想。  
几日之后的午后，利威尔在废宫的长廊上醒来，艾伦正坐在他的身边，温温柔柔地瞧着他，捧着小小一个金碗。  
“你睡得好吗？”  
利威尔在艾伦的帮助下靠着回廊的栏杆，银镯的锁铐将他同园子里的生机也远远隔开，他浅浅地闭了闭眼，放轻了声音，望着身边紧张兮兮的小皇帝：“我睡得睡的好极了。梦见和你在卡拉涅斯郡相识，梦见和你一道骑马秋猎，梦见玲珑可爱的孩子，像你一样，有一双如盛夏繁叶的眼睛。”  
艾伦捧着金碗的手臂微微颤抖，利威尔又继续说“我还梦见我戴着这对镯子，在这废园里久久地住了下去，变得僵硬，就像墙边的一根木头。废园里跑进来一个小孩，或许是小时候的你，或许是你新的孩子，他在我面前蹲下，对这动不了的怪人好奇，我对他眨了眨眼睛。”  
艾伦轻轻地将金碗递到利威的手上。  
“只要你喝了它，第一个梦，将再不是一个梦境，我们会一起活很久很久，会见到眸如夏叶的小孩，只要你接受这个办法。”  
金色的碗里盛着暗红色的血液。  
“用你的血把我的命绑回来，从此一损俱损，一亡俱亡？你为了知晓这个方法，只怕把你那朋友烦秃了头吧。”利威尔捧起金碗，缓缓凑到嘴边。  
艾伦望着他的动作，眼前阵阵模糊。就这样把自己的命和一个早该沉睡的亡灵相连？当然了，你渴望与他共同生活，你承受不住他的离开，你还想和他过很多很多年……可这百万的国民，沉重的皇冠，染血的权杖，也都将和一个人关联，把天下的顶端，和另一个人相连……  
“利威尔？”  
艾伦愣住了。他惊讶于自己的犹豫，惊讶于这阻止的声音出于自己之口，也惊讶于利威尔早早地将装有血液的金碗，将唯一生还的方法弃置一边。  
“我……难道不想活下去？”  
皇帝的脸色落魄而沉重，利威尔只顾着看他，不去看那金碗一眼。“从在山峰上遇见你，从你带我下山那一刻，我就想和你一起活下去。可这念想来得太迟了。”他轻声一叹，“五十年前的我无牵无挂，唯一的念头，便是治不好别人怎么办。在走进先皇的帐篷时，我就知道那会是一场恶战，但我轻信了自己的能力，相信我能够幸免。我不在乎自己二十年的单调生命，它必然也早早地弃我而去。我当然不想死，我遇见一个捣蛋的小鬼才知道认真活着到底是什么感受。”他轻轻摇头，拾起金碗，将薄薄的一层献血慢慢倒掉，“但死亡已经在那里了。”共生的血液，永远是恶魔的诱饵，共生的爱侣，也登不上幸福的彼岸。  
他注视着血液蜿蜒着渗入泥沙，“艾伦，你的头上承着皇冠，自老骑士回来那天，你就不该对我不舍。”  
年轻的皇帝下颌紧收，面目沉肃，忽而倒了下来，枕着利威尔的膝盖，将面颊埋进衣袍之间。  
“八年前，我亲手砍下了篡权者的头颅，他是我的亲叔叔，我听见自己的声音，那么冷酷，命人把他的脑袋挂在城墙上。他那双眼睛在看着我，看得我心也冷了，从那天起我就再也回不去了。”  
膝盖上的衣绸被他抓皱。  
“那是把疯子的椅子。皇冠和权杖在我的手心，我终有一日会砍掉更多人的脑袋，甚至会将玩伴和师长暴尸城墙。可是利威尔，你就像我的一个梦，是我并不作为皇子的、披着蜜糖的普通时光，是我这一生再也找不回来的，最单纯的思念与渴望。如果我埋葬了你，我将再也见不到那个天真的、诚挚的艾伦•耶格尔。”  
利威尔拢着小皇帝暖烘烘的头发，轻轻的吻上他的额角。  
“但你刚刚犹豫了，我的陛下。”  
年轻的皇帝发出一声低低的哀嚎。  
利威尔高高地扬起头，望向城堡上空，愈加浓重的一片阴云。  
利威尔同艾伦一起，走出了这片废园，回到了皇帝的寝殿。  
床边的小桌上，多了一面镜子。  
利威尔坐在了镜子前面。  
镜子里，烛台边，一具白骨。  
他动动手指，白骨也动动手指。  
他拿起梳子，白骨也拿起梳子。  
他干巴巴地笑了笑，白骨没有表情。  
艾伦站在他的身后，面无表情，望着他和这面镜子。  
利威尔缓缓抬起手，伸到肩上，握住了艾伦的手指。  
他见到镜子里，细长雪白的根根骨节，包拢在健康、漂亮的手掌之间。  
他看到艾伦望着镜子，紧皱的眉头和眯起的眼。  
“吻吻我吧，艾伦。”  
他平静地望着小皇帝挣扎的双眼，耐心地等待。  
等到僵硬的小皇帝终于弯下腰来。  
轻轻点了他的唇畔。  
皇帝和他都望着那面镜子。  
望着骷髅残像和年轻容颜。  
“谢谢你，陛下。”  
年轻的皇帝睡熟了，很久都没醒来。  
突如其来的重病击垮了他，迅速的衰竭将他拉向死亡的对岸。  
利威尔站在艾伦床前。  
等到爱尔敏不顾阻拦冲到他的身边。  
“我该谢谢你没有立刻烧了我的墓，不然他就没救了。”他揉了揉怔住的学士的脑袋，“你还认为那团阴云是我的怨气吗？”  
利威尔走向宫殿的长廊，望向远方的天幕。  
望向天幕上方经久不散的黑气与阴云。  
他在镜子里望见了死亡的真容，死亡的真容还了他一双清明的眼睛。  
多年来，他第一次真真正正地作为死灵环视这座宫殿。  
这次他一眼便看清了，那同样来自于死灵的气息。  
它一直徘徊于艾伦的肩畔。  
早在三年以前，不，在更早之前，死亡已在向他招手了。  
他想起了许多事。  
比如五十年前，他中了老索尔的诅咒，再也没有醒来。  
比如弥留之际的老索尔，将跟随家族的诅咒刻于新皇帝的血脉。  
格里沙•耶格尔，享年四十五岁，吉克•耶格尔，享年二十四岁。  
亡灵的咒语，只有亡灵解除。  
他在艾伦的枕边坐下，在年轻人的额头上印下一个轻吻。  
他全都明白了，  
为何自己作为弥留的亡灵登上了神女峰，  
为何会遇见艾伦，  
为何还是孩童的小皇子无法抑制地被他吸引，  
这是一场求生的旅程，和安眠的呼唤。  
他抽出那把金柄的短剑，  
划破小皇帝的手指，沾着鲜血，于胸膛、于面颊，写下符文。  
火焰高窜，满围在他和小皇帝的身畔。  
他手握短剑，阵阵低语。  
燃烧的火焰咆哮着，融化了短剑。  
火焰席卷艾伦的躯体，沿着所有鲜血书写的纹路燃烧，熄灭于小皇帝的心脏上方。  
“他已经没事了。”  
“可是，他还没醒。”担忧的金发学士见到了皇后手中小小的药瓶，他对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“趁着现在，带我去见阿克曼小姐吧。”  
利威尔望着镜子，披上黑色的衣袍。  
六年前的清晨，朝阳明媚，女神的低语，回荡耳畔，“时隔多年，你终于迎来了你的新郎。婚礼既是一瞬，也是多年。”  
透过皇帝的陪伴，穿过皇宫的城墙，他终于看见了真正的新郎。  
永寂与沉眠的怀抱，死神最热烈的亲吻，已等了他五十年。  
这是一次迟到许久的赴约，一场没有仪式的婚礼。  
骑上马，与早早等候的两个孩子汇合。  
阿克曼冷着脸，“老家主抱着你的画像在哭呢，艾伦他醒了找不到你又会急成什么样，你还硬要在现在去——”  
“见到艾伦的眼睛，我怕我会后悔。”  
她气得跺脚，“跟好了，从马上摔下来我可不去捡你。”  
马蹄阵阵，踏过泥沙，踏过河流。  
停于卡拉涅斯郡一座小小的墓前。  
墓中一方小小的棺。  
身披黑衣的皇后揭开了棺。  
棺中一副陈年的骨，和已破败腐坏的衣衫。  
火苗照亮了斗篷下苍白的脸。  
照亮了五十年前的棺。  
燃烧的火焰烧尽了老旧传说的结尾，仿佛也烧尽了最后的不甘。  
利威尔站起身来。  
他的身体并未着火，他竟依然留在世间。  
还有别的骸骨，在别的地方——  
这时他听见了疾驰的马蹄，看见了初愈的皇帝，披星戴月而来。  
他才不见艾伦几天，却好像有几年没见过他了。  
他想问他身体怎么样，又想骂他病刚好就跑出来，他想和他说许多许多话，却一句话也说不出来。  
甚至还未等他换出一个名字，便被艾伦紧紧地搂进怀中，于是他的整个世界，只剩下了那双如同盛夏繁叶的眼。  
这双他最爱的眼睛含着愤怒、责备、担忧，失而复得的惊喜，和难以置信的茫然。  
看得他的整颗心都揪了起来。  
“和我回去吧，利威尔，和我回去。”  
他多想点头。  
想回到他的宫殿，哪怕回到那片废园。  
哪怕变成一个僵硬的，只会转动眼珠的木头人。  
也想看着这个小鬼，看着他接受鲜花与爱戴，看着他老去，看到他爬满皱纹的笑脸。  
“艾伦，陪我回家吧。”  
艾伦将他搂得更紧了，好似过了很久，又好像仅仅是下一秒，艾伦回答了他，坚定而温柔。  
“好。”  
他们在星夜之下回到了阿克曼家的古宅。  
利威尔走上了浸灰的阁楼，走向了盛放母亲遗物的箱案。  
他找到了一个朱红色的小匣子。  
正是手指般大小。  
他捧着小匣子，在母亲的桌案边跪了许久，才直起身，一步一步走下楼梯。  
“你真的不去看看老家主？”哦，是那个和他斗了一路嘴的姑娘。  
利威尔远远地望向王都的方向，轻轻地摇摇头，取出在袖中藏了一路的小袋子，放到姑娘的手掌间。  
“上一个太旧了，换个新的吧。”  
他们避开了皇帝的两位童年玩伴，来到了夜下的草坪，来到潺潺的溪水之边。  
“我父亲说过，”艾伦扯出一抹浅笑，“这条溪水，会流过西塞河，会留过神女峰，会流入广阔的大海。”  
“我母亲也说过，”利威尔将红匣放于草地，“这条溪边的日出，很好看。”  
艾伦捡起了草地上的红匣。“交给我吧。”  
利威尔望见了他手中的火柴。“好。”  
“应该把爱尔敏叫来的，你的画像全给了那老家主，我要是想看了怎么办，找你们老家主讨？”  
“……也不是多好看的画，你就别念着了。”  
夜色之下，一言一语，一叹一笑。  
直到初升的太阳将他们拥抱。  
成了一轮火红之下两个并排的小小黑点。  
利威尔站起来，迎着朝阳，一步一步向前走去。  
艾伦盯着他的背影望着，望到眼睛都疼了。  
他打开了红色的匣子，划亮了火柴。  
小小的火柴掉进匣中，一如匣中那根小小的指骨。  
火焰如同繁盛的鲜花，自利威尔的脚下燃烧而起，  
在金色的光辉下，  
他伴着这滚烫的温暖走远。  
艾伦弯下腰去，将红色的小匣放入溪中。  
小匣顺着流水，愈行愈远。  
匣子消失在他的尽头，晨间的凉意已经散去，温暖的阳光沐浴了他的肩畔。  
微风带着青草的香气拂过他的面颊。  
恍若一个吻。  
他骑上那匹太阳的骏马，注目远望。  
望向潺潺的溪水，王都的宫殿，和神圣的山峦。

FIN


End file.
